Red vs Blue: Recreation
Red vs. Blue: Recreation is a machinima series that follows the lives of the members of Red Team and the lone member of Blue Team in the aftermath of the events of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction and Red vs. Blue: Relocated. New episodes debut every Monday during the summer of 2009 on Rooster Teeth's website. Episodes Trailer The trailer starts with Simmons spying on the Blue base as suddenly a large explosion occurs in the base. Simmons goes back to report it and advises Sarge that counting Donut, who was still comatose from the events of Relocated, that the Red Team had a 4 man advantage. While they bicker about Simmons' math skills, Church, in his white armor, is spying on them through his sniper rifle. After complaining that the Reds were the ones responsible for his death twice, it cuts to Caboose inside the Blue base trying to unsuccessfully put out a fire. Tex then appears and talks to Church about death. Caboose soon after ran out of the base on fire while Church complained that Caboose was the only blue team member left to remember him. The trailer ends with Caboose falling into Vahalla's creek to put out the flames, and Tex saying "so let's get started". Episode 1 - Don't Get Me Started The first episode starts with Sarge letting the Blues (in reality, just Caboose) know that they are about to be crushed by the Red team. After congratulating himself on an inevitable victory, Grif then points out several things, such as no more morning runs or staff meetings, that will happen if the Reds win. Later, it is also pointed out that if they defeat Caboose, they will have to fight another team, possibly more formidable. While Sarge radios the new Command about how to deal with the Blues, Caboose comes over, and asks the Reds what they are doing. When the Reds ask what he is working on, Caboose refuses to tell them and runs away. After Sarge gets off the radio, he tells the team that command did not have a record of the Blues at all. Simmons then reminds Sarge that during the events of Reconstruction, he had erased the Blues from the Command computer. However, it then jumps to Sarge's interpretation of the event, which includes him killing Grif, and Simmons turning into a motorcycle (Mongoose) and Sarge riding him out of the base while Caboose watches and says how "awesome" they are. Episode 2 - Free Refills The episode begins with Caboose rambling to the Epsilon AI storage unit (from Reconstruction) about the events in the Blood Gulch Chronicles, especially as they related to the circumstances of Church's first death. Meanwhile Sarge is looking for Grif, but having difficulty, even launching himself off the man cannon to find Grif. Sarge has been looking for Grif since he wants to talk to Simmons (Grif's responsibility is to look after Simmons, Simmons to look after Donut, and Donut's is to look after Sarge). Grif informs his superior that Simmons is working on making the gauss canon warthog, which Sarge designed in the base's holographic simulation room, work better. The scene shifts to that room showing Simmons engaging in a conversation with Sarge, who expresses his approval of the modifications Simmons is attempting and asks to be considered his friend. Unfortunately for Simmons that is simply a holographic representation of Sarge, who berates Simmons for attempting to perfect his vehicle. Sarge summons a staff meeting and orders Simmons to agree with everything he says no matter what. During the meeting, Sarge reveals that they can not attack the Blues since command doesn't know that they exist, hence, any victory would be hollow since they could not be recognized for it. Sarge then demands that Simmons tell him where Donut is, who happens to be conspicuously missing. The scene is cut back to Blue base where Caboose is still talking to the Epsilon AI unit about the past, but then says that he feels like he's being watched. The camera pans back to reveal Donut standing right behind him, although Caboose was ultimately asking Donut that question. Episode 3 - Visiting Hours The episode begins with Red Team running towards Blue Base. As the Reds come, Caboose and Donut are talking, and Donut has to tell Church something important. Caboose tells Donut that Church isn't here, Donut asks where, and Caboose gives a summary of Reconstruction to Donut. Donut tells Caboose that Tucker needs help, and that it's under the sand, which Caboose interperet it as "it's in this hand". Donut passes out then. Sarge then begins to yell at Caboose, but Caboose mistakes him as a tiny Tucker in Donut's pocket. Caboose goes out and confronts the Reds, and the Reds tell him they're looking for Donut. Caboose tells them that Donut is in Blue Base, and the Reds demand him back. Sarge belives that Donut is being tortured, and Sarge tells Caboose that Donut will never talk, and in doing so, reveals Red Team's new vehicle, holo-room. Simmons walks away while Grif has a good time watching Sarge yell at Caboose. Sarge want's Caboose's ransom demands (which is cookies), but Caboose runs back into his base. He talks with Donut some more and tells him what went on. Episode 4 - Catching Up The episode begins with Donut being debriefed by the Counselor. He is shown the site where the Blood Gulch cast "landed" after the bomb went off in season 3 and explains their story, to the confusion of the Counselor. The scene cuts to Donut talking to Caboose, to whom he was telling the story to. Donut had been transfered to the new base afterwards (commenting that "I guess we left before we were supposed to do what they wanted us to.") Donut then recounts that he only found a distress beacon from Tucker, which told him to get Church. He also mentions that there was also "something scary" in the base as well. The conversation then turns to Epsilon, who is laying down in front of them, and Caboose reveals that he has been using parts from Tex's body, Sheila, and Epsilon to create a "new super best friend," and that the effort was not going well (as seen Recreation trailer). Donut suggests getting the person who helped get Epsilon help them again, so Caboose calls ... Agent Washington (now simply called "Washington"). Washington is now spending his time in the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility because of his actions in Reconstruction. Caboose discusses their situation and asks him to come to Valhalla. Washington is shocked to hear that they were given a new base. After the call Washington tells his guard that he needs to see the Commander, saying that he believes that he has found the missing piece to the Commander's puzzle. Episode 5 - Local Host Picking up right where the last episode ended, Caboose is still trying to establish communications with Washington, even though he hung up. After a while of talking to a blank screen, Donut asks Caboose about his little "project" involving Epsilon. Donut then offers Caboose a chance to let him use the Red Team's "secret" underground testing chamber for his project. After Donut leaves the Blue base via man cannon to return to the Red base, the Red Team can be seen planning to rescue Donut from the Blue base. Sarge is about to order Grif on a suicide mission when Donut shows up behind him. Sarge then congratulates Grif on his "good work" and an frustrated Simmons decides to go work on the Red Team's warthog with Lopez rather than listen to Sarge and Grif any longer. Shortly after, Caboose attempts to sneak into the Red Team's underground chamber via crate, and once they get there, Epsilon starts making strange noises, just as the screen fades to black and Caboose says, "It's you." Episode 6 - One New Message Picking up just moments before Caboose says "It's you.", Epsilon is seen deploying. A green aura emenates, and a figure who looks and sounds exactly like how Delta appears. Granted, holographically. As "Delta" explains, "He" is actually Epsilon, and is only using Delta's data in his memory bank in order too emulate him, as, statistically, Caboose is most comfortable speaking to Delta, as opposed to any other AI in the Databank. (Sheila, as far as anyone can tell, is still in the ship. Whether or not Epsilon can Emulate Church is unknown). The only reason Epsilon can communicate with Caboose in the virtual room is because of all the advanced virtual equipment. Because of this, Epsilon tells Caboose to "Listen carefully to what Epsilon is about to say." At this, Epsilon requests Caboose to go find Tucker in the undisclosed area, in order to find a new body; since Washington doesn't trust AI, and thus far, Caboose's attempts at creating a substitute have been fruitless. Caboose:"We had a fire" Epsilon/Delta: "We remember" Epsilon promisses to tell Caboose more when the opportunity arises, and collapses into its/their container after uttering the key phrase from Reconstruction: "Remember Caboose: Memory is the Key." Which frustrates Caboose greatly. The Reds find him down there, and Caboose explains that he needs to go away. Wishing to place the Blues back in Command's records, Griff, suprisingly, volunteers to accompany him on his mission. Sarge, treating both Griff and Simmons as their respective opposites, agrees to come along as well, leaving Simons at the base with Donut (and Lopez). As the screen fades to black, both Griff and Simons groan in tandem "Oh man, I think I'm regretting this already!" Episode 7 - Bon Voyage Caboose, Grif and Sarge are packed and ready to go. They each have packed lightly, but the Jeep is surrounded with crates, revealed to be Donut's, because "packing is the funnest part of going on vacation." Grif climbs into the drivers seat, Sarge riding shotgun and Caboose operating the experimental gun. Sarge warns him that it hasn't passed any fake world testing, to which Simmons says that it hasn't passed any testing. The Warthog then descends into the water. After Sarge tells them not to get into trouble, Simmons leaves to blow up the Blue Base. Meanwhile, the Warthog rises at Last Resort, with Caboose taking a toilet break. Sarge comments that they must be getting close, as there is sand everywhere. Grif says that Donut gave them the co-ordinates to the objective, and there is no mystery as they are driving there. Back at Valhalla, Donut comments that Simmons is taking a long time, despite Sarge telling him not to cause trouble and decides to check up on him. The team arrive at the co-ordinates, but accidentally get spotted and drive into a minefield. After much misinterpretation as to the "mine" part of minefield, they accidentally set off one of the explosives. Trivia *Donut arrived after Tucker, so was not part of the Secret mission Tucker was assigned. *Simmons is starting to suffer Holo-addiction. *Even though the reds can communicate clearly with Lopez now, Sarge still hasn't learned when Lopez is giving information or insults. *In Episode 5, Simmons can be heard arguing with Lopez about repairing the warthog. Simmons claims that "that one goes here, and this one goes there." This is a reference to when Han Solo tried to tell Chewbacca how to fix the Millennium Falcons wiring in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes back, coincidentally also the fifth chapter of a series. *Strangely, Sarge and Grif's relationship is beginning to soften, whilst Sarge's relationship with Simmons is becoming increasingly strained. In episode 2, Sarge and Grif have a brief moment of respect for each other, much to Grif's concern. Meanwhile, Simmons is becoming more and more rebellious and lazy around Sarge, almost as if both he and Grif's roles have been switched.